Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia 'is one of the main characters of the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail, where she joins the infamous guild Fairy Tail, she soon became a member of Team Natsu and began her long amazing adventure along side her team and guild. Background Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of the extremely wealthy Heartfilia family. Trapped within the walls of the mansion, she had developed good relationships with the staff members and her mother, until her mother (Layla Heartfilia) had passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten. Soon after the death of her mother, her father (Jude Heartfilia) had been obssesed with money and business, having neglected Lucy, the young girl was broken and hurt from her horrible childhood, which led her to running away from home, a year later Lucy meets Natsu and Happy eventually taking her into their life of, Fairy Tail, starting a whole new chapter of her life. Powers & Abilities *'Celestial Spirit Magic: 'A form of magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages. This magic allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from the Celestial Spirit World. These beings, once have formed a contract with the mage, the spirit will be available for Lucy, either to fight by her side or do several tasks for her. *'Star Dress: 'A Celestial Spirit Mage spell used by Lucy, wherein she obtains the powers of the summoned Spirit into her body, which manifests itself into a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on a part of her body. This boosts her own Magic Power, being able to perform stronger spells due to the addition of the Spirit's power. *'Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", Lucy falls in a state of trance, in which she chanted out the spell's incantation. This prompts the area around her opponents to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a blanket of darkness reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights exploded at the same time, inflicting heavy damage upon enemies. *'Lucy Kick': Lucy's so called "final" attack" is where Lucy charges into her opponents and leaps in the air, maintaining her momentum, and then sending a flying kick onto her opponents, a non-magical flying kick. Equipment *'Celestial Spirit Keys: '''Being a Celestial Spirit Mage, she has several Celestial Spirit Keys, each one serving as a gate to the respective Spirit. **Gate of the Water Bearer Key: Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius. **Gate of the Golden Bull Key: Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. **Gate of the Giant Crab Key: Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. **Gate of the Maiden Key: Summons the Maiden, Virgo. **Gate of the Archer Key: Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. **Gate of the Lion Key: Summons the Lion, Loke. **Gate of the Twins Key: Summons the Twins, Gemini. **Gate of the Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries. **Gate of the Scorpion Key: Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. **Gate of the Goat Key: Summons the Goat, Capricorn. **Gate of the Southern Cross Key: Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. **Gate of the Clock Key: Summons the Clock, Horologium. **Gate of the Lyre Key: Summons the Lyre, Lyra. **Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). **Gate of the Compass Key: Summons the The Compass, Pyxis. **By using one of her Gold Keys, Lucy can summon the Celestial Spirit King, ruler of a Celestial Spirits *'Fleuve d'etoiles: '''A magical whip of water that Lucy uses as a melee weapon when not fighting with her Spirits. Being made of water, it can extend and contract at Lucy's command. Alternate Forms aquarius_power_lucy.png|Aquiarius Form Leo_Mode_Lucy.jpg|Leo Form Lucy_Virgo_Form.png|Virgo Form Taurus_Mode_Lucy.jpg|Taurus Form Sagittarius_Form_Lucy.png|Sagittarius Form Aries_Form_Lucy.png|Aries Form Aquarius Form This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, Lucy in this form gains water magic. Leo Form By incorporating the power of Loke into her body, Lucy gains the ability to use Regulus, a form of light magic. Virgo Form Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her access to Virgo's Earth Magic. Taurus Form Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which greatly boosts her strength and striking power. Sagittarius Form Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship of Sagittarius, allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark. Aries Form Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted... um... this Form doesn't have any major changes to Lucy. Feats Strength *Lucy: Using Urano Metria, Lucy was able to defeat Demon Lord Jackal *Lucy: Can carry large logs *Taurus: Destroyed a giant Lacrima Speed *Lucy: Can keep Drake's magic bullets, for a comparison real life guns can move at 1700 m/s, and Drake's bullets can easily move faster Durability *Aquarius: Blocked Jackal's explosions *Horologium: Can protect Lucy from attacks as powerful as Jacob's Assasination Magic Weaknesses *Using too much magic can greatly weaken Lucy, or even Kill her *Using Urano Metria requires help from her spirits, Gemini *Not much of a melee fighter compared to her collegues or spirits *By summoning the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy must break one of her existing Gold Key Spirit Keys Fun Facts Lucy Heartfillia has a great relationship with her celestial spirits, which leads to those spirits being willing to do almost anything for her. Evidence of this is Aquarius insisting Lucy break her key to save all of her friends during the Tartaros Arc. Lucy Heartfilia has multiple versions of herself from other world / times who she and her guild come across throughout the manga and anime adaptation. Edolas Lucy Ashley; Lucy Ashley was first introduced in the Edolas Arc, her appearance was almost identical to Heartfilia’s only that her appearance and choice of clothing was clearly different. She seemed far more confident and harsher than Heartfilia. Future Lucy (Last Name Unknown); Future Lucy was first introduced in the Grand Magic Games Arc, first noticed by Jellal Fernandes. She was found lurking around the area where the Grand Magic Games were being held. She was seen crying while watching Natsu fight beside Gajeel against Sting and Rouge the twin dragons, due to her being from the future she understood that Natsu was fighting in honour of her (for her) making her emotional. Soon she revealed herself to Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet along with those with them. Due to her being trapped she had no other choice but to reveal herself, they al, seemed surprised to see an identical Lucy stand in front of them. Soon after Future Rouge is after revenge shooting a powerful blast at magic towards Lucy Heartfilia, although Future Lucy jumps in front and ends up dying. Lucy Heartfilia’s guild mark is located on the front of her right hand in the color pink, this is assumed to have significance to Natsu taking her right hand and bringing her into Fairy Tail, the pink to symbolize his salmon pink hair. Lucy Heartfilia has never been in a relationship with a boy or girl. Lucy Heartfilia has never had a real crush, although she has had small feelings towards Natsu Dragneel when it is shown her getting all worked up about him thinking he was asking her on a date. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Whip Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Kodansha Category:Humans Category:A1 Pictures Category:Pure Good Category:Girly Girls